


Welcome to the underground

by LowkeyCatastrophic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Begging, Choking, Degrading kink, Dubious Consent, Edging, F/M, Hate Sex, Human Flowey (Undertale), Humiliation, I'm not brave enough to try and write normal flowey I'm sorry, NOT OVERTALE!!!, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Verbal Humiliation, maybe vine sex instead of tentacle ig??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeyCatastrophic/pseuds/LowkeyCatastrophic
Summary: You had fallen to the underground, but something feels... Odd.You feel as if you had been already there, as if this wasn't your first time in that place. It's dark, you're confused, and what is that constant feeling of deja vu?Something appears from the shadows, a... Human? No, there's something off about him.You recognize him but not at the same time, yet again that feeling of deja vu you don't understand.
Relationships: Flowey/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Welcome to the underground

You had fallen to the underground, but something feels... Odd. 

You feel as if you had been already there, as if this wasn't your first time in that place. It's dark and you're laying on some flowers while you slowly open your eyes, looking at the small ray of sun that falls over you leaking from where you fell from, you're confused, and what is that constant feeling of _deja vu_?

You stand up with a hand over your head, it hurts a little, but you ignore the pain when you notice something is wrapping around your legs. You look down and see some vines grab your ankles tightly before pulling you up in the air, leaving you upside down mid air.

Something appears from the shadows, a... Human? No, there's something _off_ about him. He's pale, perhaps too much; his red eyes seem friendly, but the color makes you feel uneasy; he has a smile on his face, but it looks fake. 

You recognize him but not at the same time, yet again that feeling of deja vu you don't understand. "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey...! Oh wait, it's _you_ again." He says, and you get even more confused, ' _again_?' you think to yourself, looking through your memories, trying to recall if you've been there before. "Oh~ Don't act so naive darling, you know it'll only make things worse for you." 

"B-but..." You stutter out, recognizing you're scared, "What is this place? Why am I here? _Who_ are you...?" He lets out a chuckle, passing a hand through his blonde hair.

Suddenly the vines let you down and you fall to the floor —though it wasn't very painful since you weren't that high up in the air—, and the guy jumps towards you, pining you down and grabbing your throat, getting near. You yelp at the sudden closeness. 

"Who am I? _Who am I?_ " He asks, his face expression has changed suddenly, a demonic smile replacing his sweet one from before, the white of his eyes now black. "You sick fuck, you tried to kill everyone, but what happened? Did you get bored? Was killing _all of them_ too boring to you?" 

He slowly squeezed your neck and you could feel how less air entered your lungs, your body starting to heat up for the lack of oxygen, but you felt it wasn't just that, "You're not human, right? You're worse than a human." He whispered in your ear, your hands trying to push him away in an useless attempt. 

Your heart was quick, you were almost out of air, feeling your heart racing and your body heating, his was close to yours, _too close_ , you felt his legs in-between yours, until one of them accidentally brushed over your crotch and you instinctively closed your legs, catching his in-between. "What...?" He murmured, his face back to normal, his grip softening and letting you breathe again. 

You desperately gasped for air, still trying to push him off you, your face red not only because of the lack of air, but because a tingling sensation had traveled down your body while he choked you, and you felt ashamed for it, 

" _Wait_ ," a smug smirk formed on his face, "oh don't tell me..." His free hand traveled down your body, you tried to slip off but he started to choke you again, and you only focused on getting his hand away from your throat. His other hand seemed to send a vine that went into your shorts and underwear, and you bit your lip when it started to slightly touch your cunt. "Are you _fucking kidding me_? Did I get you wet just by _choking_ you?" He said, a smile of unbelievability in his face. 

He finally released your neck, but then quickly pinned your wrists against the ground, looking at you, a smirk yet again on his face. The vine then moved a long stripe up your cunt until hitting your clit, and you let out a whine, closing your eyes shut to not look at the man over you, who seemed to enjoy your facial expressions. He grabbed your face with a hand and you were forced to look at him, that demonic smile showing again, his eyes now completely black. 

"And here I thought you were a sadistic _son of a bitch_ , but you enjoyed the way I choked you, _uh_? You fucking whore," the vine kept doing the same motion and you tried your best to contain your whines, "and you're not even complaining, are you really that horny that you want to get _fucked_ by me so bad?" You didn't respond, ashamed, you didn't even remembered this guy, all the things he was talking about... 

He mentioned his name was Flowey, but you couldn't find anything related to that name in your memory, not that it was functioning correctly in that moment since a wave of pleasure extended through your body everytime that damned vine brushed your clit.

But the fun ended when the vine stopped, and you looked at him in the eyes, how could he stop now? "If you want it, _beg for it_." You flustered even more, staying quiet for some seconds before speaking, "Please fuck me..." You were trying to swallow your shame, stuttering out three words that didn't seem to be enough for Flowey. 

"Oh honey, you can do better than that." He said, practically breathing over your lips, sending shivers down your spine. "Please I can't wait anymore, just... _Please just fuck me_!" You said, closing your eyes shut in shame. Suddenly the vine ripped through your shorts and two vines grabbed you by your thighs, spreading your legs open. Two other vines started to rip your shirt and Flowey was quick to attack your neck, those sharp teeth against your flesh, so close to wounding you.

You whined again, this time because his hand had reached your pussy, separating its lips with two fingers, the middle one teasing your clit before entering you. _That felt so good inside you_. Your hands grabbing his green shirt, wanting him to get it off to feel his body, but when you were about to mention that he put into you another digit and you tried your best to hold back a moan, he laughed, already leaving marks all over your neck and shoulders, looking up slightly to see you with your face completely red, holding back moans and whines, grabbing him as if your life depended on that. 

"God you're such a slut." He said, pounding inside you with his fingers, going as deep as he could. His face now back to normal, but his eyes full of lust, turning on just by looking at your facial expressions and feeling how you tightened around his fingers. You started panting the close you felt to an orgasm, your hips shaking slightly, you were almost there until he pulled out his fingers and you felt empty. 

You looked at him and that cocky smile on his face, bringing his hand next to his mouth, licking his fingers before kissing you. His tongue felt _so hot_ , twirling around yours and you being able to taste yourself, the slimy liquid melting in-between your tongues. You hated it, and you hated even more the fact that your hands were pressing his head down, wanting to deepen the kiss. 

But he moved away, standing up from you and snapping his fingers, some vines appearing that flipped you around, your legs still being spreaded by two of them, while another one tied your hands together and forced you down to your forearms, unable to move, your cunt throbbing and Flowey being able to see it all _perfectly._ You heard him laughing lowly. 

Then, you felt a vine touching your cunt and starting to force itself inside you, slowly getting in, the more it got inside the _thicker_ it seemed to get until it filled your insides completely just by its presence, a smaller vine starting to brush your clit. You panted heavily, yet again at the edge of an orgasm.

"You're good at being quiet," you heard him say as he tossed his clothes aside, passing a hand through his hair, his cheeks bright red just for how turned on he was in seeing you like that, "but I bet you won't be able to hold back those noises anymore." The vine inside you started moving, thrusting in and out with an immense force, practically moving your body back and forward, you letting out a couple of whines, your mind about to go blank by the pleasure on your cunt and clit.

But yet again everything stopped just moments before you were able to have an orgasm. You wanted to cum _so bad_ , but he wouldn't let you. 

The vines were driven away from you and there was a moment of silence where the only thing that was heard was your quick breathing. You knew he was looking and that he probably had that smug smirk still on his face. 

"I can't believe how much you're enjoying this, you're soaked down here, and I have not even put my cock inside you, _yet_." You heard him saying behind you, bending over your back, teasing your entrance with the tip of his dick, "Maybe being put in place will make you remember all the monsters you have killed." He said before shoving his entire cock with one thrust inside you, making you whine and squeeze around his cock, "Fuck you're-" he didn't even wait a moment to start moving, stopping his sentence when he pounded inside you again, " _-tight...!_ " 

He was grabbing your waist while thrusting inside you, his hot breaths against your neck and shoulder, while you finally surrender and started moaning with every thrust. " _Hah!_ " He laughed mockingly, "That's right sweetie, _moan for me._ " 

He pounded into you again, your walls seemingly tightening with every thrust, your pussy driving him crazy "Shit you're-" he groaned lowly, letting out a sigh mid-sentence, pounding strongly into you once more, "-so fucking tight!" You felt as if your bodies started to melt together, his comments only making you hornier. 

Your hips started to shake once more and your pussy lightly squeezed around his cock the closer you got to an orgasm, "I'm starting to think-" he panted, "-you came back just so I could make you my-" he grabbed your waist tighter, "- _bitch_." 

" _You-_ " 

But then you felt how his teeth bit your shoulder, being that the last thing you needed to reach your climax. Your cunt squeezed around his cock, and then you felt his swollen cock inside you release a hot stream of cum, filling your insides with it, you losing your strength to stay on your forearms and putting your cheek against the ground, Flowey pulling away from your neck and slowly getting out of you, seeing how a bit of his cum oozed out of your hole. He smirked and pulled the vines away from you, your body completely falling to the ground, but he flipped you around so you could see him. 

"And now-" he was tired, his chest falling up and down as he gasped for some air, "-you better go make some friends, and _I'll find you in the end_." You nodded without thinking about what he said, still trying to analize the amounts of pleasure you had been given before that. "Glad you understood," he said, looking at you while he clothed himself again, "Welcome to the underground."

**Author's Note:**

> hhh might make this into a series idk undertale makes my brain go brr rn


End file.
